RaiEl Corporation
by ImaginAbbys
Summary: Tal vez y solo Tal vez era una oportunidad. Desde un punto de vista positivo... Pero no todos tenian un punto de vista precisamente "Positivo" y Triple S tenia mucho por hacer. Pero el factor tiempo no los favorecia, menos aun los apretos trajes del equipo... /AU
1. Prologo

**¡Hola!**

 **¿Cómo están? Si llegaste aquí es porque el sumar te intereso, bueno, agradecer a quien se tome la molestia de pasarse por este nuevo Fic.**

 **Lo llamaría un nuevo Mounstro, después de todo, se me había ocurrido esta idea hace unos cuantos meses, mas no estuve en preparación plena para escribirlo. Tengo ya una buena de capítulos escritos para este fic y la verdad espero con muchas ansias sea de agrado suyo.**

 **Este fic es completamente Cannon SIN INTRODUCCION ALGUNA DE OC. Eso puedo asegurarlo, como es obvio no están aquí para leer este tipo de cosas si no el fin. Les dejo este introductorio pequeño y dentro de un par de horas les mando el primer capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, esta historia esta también publicada en Wattpad, por si alguno tiene más actividad en dicha página también los capítulos serán actualizados allí. ME encuentran con el nombre de "AbbysBlossom" y es el único fic que tengo publicado.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

-NO OC

-AU

-Por mera comodidad los personajes serán llamados por los nombre Europeos de la serie.

-Doy a entender que los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go! y secuelas a esta, no son de suma importancia. La aparición de uno que otro personaje si estará presente.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven y posteriores no son de mi autoría, si no de _Level-5_ Este fic no pretende malas intenciones o cosas extrañas con los mismos. Asociaciones Schiller, Baskerville, Sharp y RaiEl son propios del fic, si estos existen en algún otro fic son de mera coincidencia.

* * *

 **Prologo**

Era su cuarta taza de café. Le sentaba baste bien, 19 horas en vela, sin sueño, sin hambre…

Recibía una llamada, más o menos cada cuarto de hora, o para ser más exactos: doce minutos.

Escuchaba atentamente ante un llamado y, cada vez que lo solicitaban -A través del auricular, por supuesto-. Negaba muchas más veces de las que asentía.

Una tras otra taza que bebía de aquel delicioso néctar de los dioses. Llegaba a cierto punto en el que frotarse las sienes evitando los constates dolores de cabeza que le aturdían ya no funcionaba tan eficazmente como lo habían hecho hace algunas horas. Releía páginas de viejos periódicos, amarillentos y estando tan perfectamente acomodados por detrás de su ya futurista oficina, sin duda el grupo de periódicos acomodados por detrás de un panel de control táctil se veían tan fuera de lugar como un grajero en un laboratorio.

Releía una y otra vez aquellos periódicos, encontrando noticias sin sentido alguno… Los humanos comunes llegaban a aburrirlo

Detrás de él, sintió el vibrar e una gran pantalla flotante y giro para encontrarse con una llamada entrante, sin dudar contesto rápidamente haciendo un silencioso "clic" en el mismo panel. Apareció ante sus ojos la imagen de un pelirrojo, uno que conocía bastante bien y parecía tan aturdido como el mismo. Sin embargo era clara la diferencia que ponía cuando observabas por debajo de sus ojos, a diferencia de él, aquel pelirrojo no parecía tener ojeras casi violetas.

"— _Hay uno—"_

La sonrisa triunfante de su compañero le pareció autosuficiente. Siempre esas palabras, cada cuarto de hora y resulta ser otro transeúnte común y corriente que albergaba algo de suerte una que otra vez en su vida. No era lo que estaban buscando.

Antes de que él preguntara si realmente estaban frente a un nuevo futuro integrante, el del otro lado de la pantalla se apresuró a decir el nombre de aquel que se refería con "Hay uno" y seguidamente la llamada cortó.

Abrió los ojos, tomo uno de los últimos periódicos del montón y releyó aquel nombre que su compañero había mencionado plasmado en tinta negra en el amarillento y mugriento periódico que sostenía en sus firmes manos.

Una persona por un millón, uno encontrado cada dos meses. La racha de RaiEl Co. Caía por los suelos más bajos, juntamente apegada a la moral de los accionistas al no encontrar señal de más de " _Ellos"_

Necesitaban encontrarlo, antes de que los ya pasados al lado criminal decidieran que la tierra no era realmente necesaria en sus planes… Aunque él no estaba en contra de dicho pensamiento, creía que sería demasiado inhumano deshacerse de tanta gente. Consideraba a la tierra, Marte, Saturno y Neros bastante importantes para convertirlos solo en pedazos de un día para otro, esto por su puesto solo era culpa del mal pacto social que los criminales habían hecho con las autoridades humanas.

 _Los humanos comunes no solo eran aburridos, si no también tontos y estúpidos._

* * *

 **Oh si, les dije que sería cortito, pero, traeré el primer capítulo en unas cuantas horas. Solo unos arreglitos por aquí y por allá, y posiblemente dentro de algunos días el segundo capítulo. La verdad me gusto esta idea y quisiera concluirla.**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Un comentario no le hace daño a nadie.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Imaginación del Abismo**


	2. IEl DOTADO

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Yo aquí de nuevo. ¡Yey! –Sarcasmo Puro-**

 **En fin, son exactamente las 3:46 de la mañana en mi País pero adivinen a quien le dieron ganas de terminar el Capitulo. ¿Díganme quien fue? Si, a mi…**

 **En fin, Gracias al comentario de mi estimada Misterysmile y por su consejo, me ayudo bastante, espero haber mejorado. Eso de haber estado inactiva en el lugar, afecta un poco sí.**

 **Bien, como verán en el prólogo dije que traería el capítulo ese mismo momento :) Pues, ya ven quien no lo acabo y le dio pereza hasta ahora.**

 **Pero más Vale tarde que nunca, y gracias si hay algún lector por allí en las sombras.**

 **En fin: Al capitulo**

 **Aclaracion:**

-NO OC

-AU

.Por mera comodidad los personajes serán nombrados por los nombres Europeos de la Serie.

-Doy a entender que los Personajes de Inazuma Eleven o! y secuelas a esta, no son de suma importancia. La aparición de uno que otro personaje si estará disponible.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Inazuma eleven_ y posteriores no son de mi autoría si no de Level-5. Este fic no pretende malas intenciones o cosas extrañas con los mismos. Asociaciones Schiller, Baskerville, Sharp y RaiEl Corporation son propios del fic, si estos existen en otro fic son de mera coincidencia.

* * *

 **El Dotado**

.

—Entonces… ¿Soy realmente necesario?—

Claro. Después de haber recibido la visita menos esperada un perfecto y maravilloso día soleado fue lo único que Austin Hobbes pudo pronunciar, dado también el momento y asombro que había acumulado en el joven muchacho, no esperaban una reacción perfectamente decidida o convencida del mismo.

Días antes… que días, horas antes, continuaba como cada mañana. Su bella y perfecta rutina, sin problemas, sin necesidad extra más que pasar por el súper mercado a comprar rollos de papel higiénico que faltarían y si estaba con una pizca de humor sobrante cogería también el pack de pudin que le ofrecían con un descuento especial. Más aun así, este no era de los días en los que salía del súper con el pudin extra en las manos, era un día como cualquier otro.

Un día en el que despertaba de manera autómata dos minutos antes de que el despertador quisiera cumplir con su labor. Casi de la misma manera robótica se dirigía con 15 pasos exactos al cuarto de baño en donde no tardaba más de 10 minutos en la ducha, todo matemáticamente calculado, se dirigía a la cocina y con su mismo calculo ponía las tostadas, un poco de tocino a tostar y como olvidarse de la cafetera.

Exactamente 7 minutos después, ya pulcramente vestido con un elegante traje gris resultado básicamente por el perfecto dobladillo hecho por el planchado en los pantalones de vestir, se dirigía a la cocina en donde ya las tostadas mantenían su calor interno, pero casi con una temperatura ambiental por fuera. El tocino tostado de un lado y cocido por el otro y el café en un punto de casi llegar a un hervor inigualable estaba listo para desayunar. Su plazo estricto era el de 10 minutos para desayunar de la manera más tranquila posible, alguno que otro día desayunaba con perezosas ganas en los que tardaba 11 minutos y lo consideraba casi imperdonable. Tenía unos 5 minutos para estar perfectamente preparado, con la corbata bien ajustada, el peinado con su natural brillantina oscura y por su puesto la maleta que solo contenía en su interior una desgastada Portátil. El mismo Austin no aceptaba el hecho de cambiarla por una nueva.

Ya preparado con los oscuros calzados en sus pies, casi tan pulcros como el traje, salía con los dos minutos restantes con los que siempre se anticipaba, tomaba el ascensor quien al parecer tenía entendido que el joven no lo esperaría por más de 1 minuto y medio. Caso contrario Hobbes bajaba a trote con sus perfectos calzados durante 5 pisos, saludaba al señor y la señora Friget y a la señorita Loraine cada mañana, exactamente cuando las manecillas del reloj apuntaban 7:12 a. m. Un que otra vez, que bajaba con un apuro infernal el reloj tenía un atraso de 1 miserable minuto que para Austin era ya el retraso seguro.

Tomaba su automóvil del estacionamiento, siempre asegurándose de tener puesto el cinturón de seguridad, por su puesto.

Así era cada mañana sin retraso, sin visitas… Tenía un sueldo casi ideal para un joven de su edad –Siendo ya bastante joven– del cual solo usaba la mitad por cada mes, incluyendo gustos como el adorado pudin que recibía con su tan famoso descuento, lo demás llegaba a sr parte de los ahorros que ni el mismo Austin legaba a comprender para qué.

Esa era la vida que había deseado: joven, con un perfecto trabajo, una vida normal, con gente normal, sin preocupaciones ni económicas, ni personales, ni de salud y menos aún familiares…

Un perfecto genio, siendo un vil y detestable banquero.

Hobbes había tomado el primer trabajo que había conseguido. Tenía buen pago y solo requería de asuntos netamente sencillos, él podía resolverlos en menos de una milésima de segundo, no le suponía esfuerzo alguno. Era un hombre normal y promedio, viviendo una vida normal y promedio.

Hobbes pensaba que su vida sería eternamente así. Por lo menos lo pensó hasta esa tarde, mientras tomaba el descanso habitual con uno de sus colegas, interrumpió su intensa charla acerca del " _Aumento Salarial"_ una extraña vibración que provenía de los pantalones del de bellos ojos verdes.

Se disculpó y observo detenidamente el número que mantenía un código de país distinto al de Japon. El habiendo mantenido por más de 7 años cada código de país numeral en el mundo afirmo por completo que este no pertenecía a ninguno particularmente, oprimió la tecla y respondió.

— _Aló—_

— _Buenas Tarde señor Hobbes. Disculpe nuestra intromisión tan poco usual y la poca educación que tuvimos al llamarlo en uno de sus descansos en el trabajo, RaiEl Corporation al habla.—_

Un segundo y dos milésimas después, Austin quedo casi en un estado de shock. ¿RaiEl Corporation? Estaba 86% seguro de haber sufrido una broma de mal gusto, era imposible. Los _Hombres X*_ como les llamaba por mero gusto -Y con una sonrisilla siempre que los mencionaba de esa manera- no podían dirigirse así a él, no de una manera tan personalizada o por lo menos tener por comprendido que su nombre era Austin Hobbes y se encontraba en medio de su más apetecido descanso de 15 minutos.

— _No se preocupe Joven Hobbes, no es una broma. —_ Anuncio rápidamente e interlocutor como si más de una vez le hubiesen preguntado "¿Es una broma verdad?"— _Sé que sonara algo incómodo, sin embargo nos tomamos la molestia de averiguar un poco sobre usted—_

Estaba casi seguro que el hombre del otro lado del auricular, sobrepuesto en ego hinchado por su dichosa hazaña sonreía casi haciendo gala de afirmar el haber sido un hacker. O por lo menos un acosador.

— _En Fin, no alarguemos la charla, que para eso tendremos bastantes años. La razón de nuestra llamada es nuestro interés por sus servicios. Nos apetecería verlo cara a cara, joven promesa. Esperemos no se niegue nuestra invitación. —_

Perfecto, también parece ser alguien a quien se le zafo un tornillo. Estaba a punto de negar cuando aquella rasposa y casi ególatra voz agrego:

— _De hecho justo ahora estamos sobrevolando rumbo a Japón solo para poder afirmar las maravillas que hablan sobre el joven Austin Hobbes.—_

Media milésima después, Austin precio haber reparado en mil pensamientos. Y con tan solo haber llegado a sus oídos la palabra "Maravilla" _nuevamente_ le recorrió un sudor frio por toda la columna vertebral, por su puesto el sabía que eso no era buena señal.

Se apresuró a responder con preocupada afirmación a la petición de sus Acosadores _._ Después de haber sacado una hojita del interior de sus bolsillos -De su mini bloc de notas exactamente- escribía con su redondeada letra el lugar en donde se daría su encentro exactamente dentro de 5 horas.

Terminada la cordial e inesperada llamada… lo pensó dos veces. Tal vez incluso esperaba recibir una llamada de la CIA, no sería algo nuevo, o del presidente de Estados Unidos en persona, pero ni por un breve deslumbramiento de su ya amplio pensamiento se veía sosteniendo el teléfono y manteniendo una conversación de RaiEl Corporation.

— ¿Austin? ¿Está todo bien?— Pregunto su compañero. Al parecer por primera vez en su vida no había cuidado la expresión de su rostro para que el hombre mucho mayor que lo acompañaba casi todos los días de su vida –En el trabajo obviamente- realizase esa pregunta.

El de cabellos oscuros le lanzo una sonrisa habiendo cambiado su expresión ilegible de hace algunos segundos por la mirada que siempre traía al haber llegado al trabajo con 10 minutos de anticipación.

—Todo bien.—

Por su puesto en su perfecto mundo todo tenía que estar bien. Era un banquero, solitario, sin familia, sin amigos, y siendo tan cortes como siempre lo había sido. Y como siempre seria.

.

Unas horas más tarde se encontraba caminando y contando los pasos para llegar su destino. Una que otra vez recordaba empecinadamente las calles con cosas como: _"Ahí estaba el Señor Norris, de la panadería paseando a su Puddle. El 24 de febrero casi cuando el sol se metía"_ o al haber pasado junto a la veterinaria _"La señorita Jane, lleva a su gato cada 17 del mes a su revisión mensual"_ Mientras tanto mantenía otro grupo de ideas apartado, ¿Por qué RaiEl Corporation sabia su número de teléfono? ¿Por qué le habían llamado? Y muy parte mantenía el número de pasos que había dado desde la estación de Tren para su próximo encuentro.

Conocía todo Japón como la palma de su mano, incluso se atrevía a decir mejor que la palma de su manos pues nadie especialmente le había enseñado Anatomía en sus más profundas raíces y tampoco le interesaba mucho la materia en sí.

7 minutos después y más o menos 1222 pasos lentos y acompasados se encontraba en el lugar de encuentro. No se veía precisamente sorprendido, era un edificio, o por lo menos en donde tenía entendido que se realizaban grandes congresos, de aquellos en los que solo los más grandes y multimillonarios empresarios podían permitirse unas cuantas horas de un delicioso banquete o incluso una mísera charla le llevaban ciertos verdes dólares.

Ingreso con un aire común y casi despreocupado. Siendo un inexperto en estos temas cualquiera le habría visto con la cara de un niñato asustado, pues su aparente edad no le ayudaba demasiado; se dirigió directamente a la recepción –similar a la de un hotel cabe decir- con la vista de un par de guardias en su espalda. Juraba que uno de ellos estaba por negarle el paso.

Observo su reloj asintiendo a sí mismo, llegando con 10 minutos de antelación. Al mismo tiempo había llegado frente a una recepcionista que por sus palabras en el idioma Francés para el oído de Austin, dicho cliente hacia una reservación de sala de conferencias número cuarenta y algo… por lo que pudo entender. La joven mujer observo a Austin algo desinteresada y con cara de saber que toda clase de gente llegaba a este lugar. Colgó el teléfono y con un extraño acento, esta vez Italiano pregunto hacia el joven.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo?—

Preparado el de ojos verdes que dijo con un aire serio como lo había escrito en la hoja de su bloc.

—Austin Hobbes. Baskerville Corporatión. —

LA recepcionista pareció cambiar su mala cara por una de sorpresa seguida por una de admiración. Se produjo un silencio incómodo para la mujer que observaba detenidamente al joven, supuso que no sobrepasaba los 21 años, o bien tenia estos cumplidos, no traía ropa de la mejor calidad ni mostraba esa altivez y ego que normalmente llegaban a esas instalaciones.

—Un segundo— Dijo y presiono una tecla de aquel panel tan extraño, contenía botones de miles de colores y no era algo común. Dijo algo en inglés y seguidamente por el ascensor menos visible del lugar salieron un grupo de tres jóvenes. Una rubia despampanante se situó junto a Hobbes y llevaba e mismo atuendo del de los otros dos.

—Baskerville Corporation, piso 74.—

Durante medio segundo la rubia también mostró cierto interés. Supo entonces que en realidad estaba con los grandes. Un chico común y corriente con los grandes.

—Sígame por favor— Fue lo que escucho de las campanillas de voz de la rubia mientras subían a un vistoso ascensor situado a unos cuantos pasos la derecha. La rubia marco al piso 74, el panel de control emitió un pitido y tuvo que pasar una extraña tarjeta dorada en una ranura que Austin no había visto en ningún otro ascensor. Antes de que la joven volviese a guardar la tarjeta, observo con oscuras letras y una bella caligrafía: Baskerville Corporation. Llegaron al piso y se encontró con un extraño salón, amplio y que en vez de paredes solo parecía ser sostenido por delgado vidrio que dejaba una vista unica de la ciudad. Austin mantuvo su mirada serena antes de pasar frente al guardia que resguardaba el piso.

— ¿Austin Hobbes?—pregunto aquel alto y fornido guardia para sorpresa del de cabellos oscuros y solo afirmo con la cabeza. Señalo con su gran mano para que lo acompañara, divagaron la sala, que contenía por lo menos una docena completa de Tv´s de pantalla plana, y aparatos de última tecnología, extraños cuadros y solo una sala de estar cualquiera… Llegaron hasta una puerta y el guardia se detuvo antes de entrar abriendo la puerta— El señor Hobbes llego.

Ante su vista apareció una sala de conferencia personal, Sillones de cuero oscuros una mesita , y un candelabro colgando del centro y las cuatro paredes cubiertas de más pantallas. Al extremo opuesto deslumbro claramente a un solo joven perfectamente sentado en uno de los oscuros sillones. El guardia hizo una reverencia y volvió a su lugar junto al ascensor.

Austin quedo casi petrificado, con una cara pasible y cuidadosa, examinando cada detalle… Examino perceptivamente al único joven que se encontrar en la sala, era casi extraño el sentirse cómodo allí, lo más probable era que ese hombre tuviese algún poder como… lanzar rayos por ojos (Suponiendo el hecho que llevaba extrañas gafas). Tenía la boca en una extraña sonrisa y sostenía entre sus manos una copa a medio vaciar, su traje oscuro le pareció perfecto… sintió cierta envidia de alguna manera.

Observo con cuidado al hombre que parecía mirarlo con interés profundo, supuso que el seria el dueño de la voz a través del auricular.

—Buenas tardes—Expreso Austin con cautela. El hombre soltó una risilla como si hubiese esperado hacerlo desde que el mismito de oscuro cabellos ingreso por a puerta, aunque la risa tenía su toque algo macabro a Austin le pareció especialmente reconfortante. Nuevamente se reprochó a si mismo por sentirse cómodo en esta situación.

—Señor Hobbes— Respondió apresuradamente el mayor, con el timbre de su voz, dedujo que este hombre no había sido el que le había estado dirigiendo a través del auricular hace apenas unas horas. —Es un completo placer recibirlo y que usted con su tan ocupada agenda nos otorgue unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo.

Oh, Austin revolvió su cabeza durante un par de minutos y supo que este encuentro tardaría más de dos horas. Después de todo, había sido llamado por RaiEl Corporation, entro con paso de otro nombre siendo esta Baskerville Corporation, Tan perfectamente conocido por su construcción masiva de aparatos revolucionarios en el mundo humano. Y por si fuera poco estaba a punto de enterarse de algo mucho más interesante…

—Que descortés de mi parte, pase y acomode donde usted desee. Cualquier petición le será respondida o atendida de inmediato… ¿Le parece si comenzamos con una taza de café?—Claramente era más una afirmación que una pregunta— Mi nombre es Jude Sharp, socio y accionista de Baskerville Corporation y encargado de RaiEl Corporation. Es todo un placer conocerlo.

Austin lo observo con cierta calidez y apresuro sus pasos al sillón que se encontraba más próximo al mismo Jude Sharp.

—Diría lo mismo, sin embargo no estoy muy acostumbrado a recibir llamadas de tan grandes corporaciones. Más aun encontrarme con un socio activista y literalmente dueño. Imagine encontrarme con un barbudo y obeso hombre que haya pasado su vida entera para lograr esta grandeza.

Jude sonrió nuevamente y dejo la copa en la mesita mientras presionaba justo a su lado un extraño "teléfono" que no lo era realmente, sino un auricular con un panel táctil… Dos minutos después aparecieron un par de mucamas que acomodaron cafeteras, envases de azúcar y cosillas extras. Austin se conformara con que estuviese tinto y muy caliente, pero supuso que eso no sería un "café" para el grandiosos Jude Sharp.

—Oh señor Hobbes, me siento halagado. No soy precisamente un mastodonte… Pero ese no es el caso— Las mucamas se retiraron dejando todo en un fino y envidiable orden.—Después de todo usted y yo sabemos que no somos nada diferentes.

Austin intento contener la risa sellando sus labios y mantuvo su rostro sereno. Analizo sus palabras y sudo un poco… entonces ya todo pareció encajar correctamente, ranura con otra.

—Austin… ¿Puedo llamarlo así? Tenga por seguro que no lanzo rayos por los ojos. Las gafas tienen su función especial. —

Lo había adivinado. Esto era perfecto.

—Si bien mi capacidad es la de penetrar en cada pensamiento, no tengo la experiencia suficiente para otorgarle una conversación sin palabras. No podría hablar en su mente— Austin supuso que tal vez era una broma. Jude Sharp con tanto poder en su perfecto mundo humano y tan débil en un mundo sobrenatural

— ¿Lamentable verdad?— Woops, era la primera vez que le leían la mente de esa manera. Austin evito pensar más de lo que debía—Sin embargo señor Hobbes, usted sin haber sido entrenado y ni si quiera haber practicado nada de su fabuloso… " _Superpoder"_ ya tiene un domino total sobre el mismo.

—Oh, está equivocado señor Sharp…—

—Simplemente Jude, mi padre es el señor Sharp— Corto inmediatamente dándole suma importancia a esta frase

—Jude, bueno, está en un grave error. Lo mío no es un _"Superpoder"_ es algo común, de hecho apuesto a que en el mundo hay de por medio mucha gente como yo. —

El castaño soltó una risita y saco de un cajón simple de madera, bastante fuera de lugar, cercano un montón completo de papeles y folders. El moreno trago en seco.

— ¿Habla en serio Austin? Bien, revisemos entonces… Abrió el primer ejemplar con sumo cuidado— _"Pequeño niño de 8 años, ¡Prodigio!" En la primera plana, leamos que dice: "El pequeño niño de apenas 8 cortos años de edad Austin Hobbes, sorprendió a todo el país al haber resuelto sin problema alguno uno de los exámenes de la universidad de Hokkaido, de las más prestigiosas en el país._

 _[…]_

 _Tras unas pruebas, el pequeño resolvió los exámenes de ingreso de las universidades japonesas más prestigiosas…_ "— Termino por leer Jude. Para su sorpresa Austin mostraba su mismo rostro. — Sabe que tengo más de donde vino este— Recordó mostrando la caja de madera que contenía números variados de distintos años y editoriales de Periódico

Austin no había negado nada, todo eso era cierto.

—Solo tengo un IQ alto, no es gran cosa.— Afirmo.

—No Austin, los niños con una gran cantidad de IQ son comprobados a partir de los 2 años, según tu historial médico, tu IQ a los dos años era tan común como el de cualquier otro, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo la cantidad aumentaba a gritos. Mientras tú te comías ejemplares a los 6 años, tu IQ aumentaba de manera considerable porque absorbías sin problema alguno información que niño de esa edad no llegarían retener ni por medio minuto. Austin, eres como yo, eres como todos los socios aquí…. Tú eres un Dotado, un genio.

—Soy un banquero y soy feliz con ese trabajo— reprocho Austin.

—Eres un infeliz banquero, pues no perteneces a ese mundo Si tan solo trabajaras con nosotros, serias uno de los hombres más grandes de todo el planeta… Poder, riqueza, incluso serias… —Jadeo un momento ates de continuar— serias querido por los demás, ellos, los humanos.

Austin solo conto por pura casualidad los pros y contras de cada situación.

—Si te unes a nosotros, serás más que un simple Banquero. Serás Austin Hobbes, tal y como lo vemos. Aceptarnos y será como aceptarte a ti mismo…

Sabía que también cada palabra lanzada por el Señor Jude Sharp era una treta. Cada palabra puesta y meticulosamente pensada solo con un objetivo: Convencerlo de ser parte de los "Hombres-X"

Su mente dio mil vuelcos una y otra vez hasta que finalmente, 2,78 segundos después dijo con toda claridad.

— ¿Y cuándo me entregan un bonito traje de Super héroe?—

Jude sonrió. Después de todo, por más genio que fuera, por más de que él sea uno de los hombres más listos del mundo en casi 50 años: Seguía siendo un jovencito.

* * *

 **Espero que sea de su agrado. El fic llevara ciertos intervalos, uno de presentación de personajes y como los miembros se van uniendo (Como este capítulo) y el siguiente de la acción, lo que ahora nos toca es acción, así que espero que sigan leyendo el siguiente capítulo y como siempre espero sea de su agrado por que yo disfruto mucho escribiendo para ustedes.**

 **Con mucho cariño:**

 **Imaginación del Abismo**


End file.
